Shoulder to cry on
by Damia-nature goddess
Summary: this is my real life situation. just with the titans. so, yeah. just read. Kori is in a situation between friends. rated just incase


Okay people, this is true story. It just has the titans put into the real life people's place. This is actually happening to me. It's not wonderful all. Just read on 2 find out. Just read.

* * *

Richard couldn't take it anymore. His whole life was falling apart and he couldn't pick up the pieces. Bad things were happening left and right. One of his friends was far away in a hospital with a 50 chance of dieing. Another friend was moving thousands of miles away. One friend was once kind to him, but now shoves him away (shoves everyone away), talks to him like he's worthless, and is thinking of killing herself. Now he needs a shoulder to cry on. There's only one close friend that can fulfill that position. But sometimes, one shoulder just isn't enough.

Richard was sitting in his room, near tears, talking to his close friend Kori. "I just can't take this. She doesn't understand what I'm going through. She doesn't know how it is to call a friend's house, have their parent answer the phone, you asking to talk to them, and knowing that that friend has a 50 chance of dieing" Richard spoke into the phone. Kori listened to every word he said. She didn't interrupt him, stop him, or laugh at him. She was a good friend of his and wasn't going to let him down now. Richard's friend, Garfield, was in the hospital. Kori didn't know Garfield well, but she knew enough. Victor, also a friend of Richard's, was moving to Texas. Raven was both Kori's and Richard's friend. But lately she's been pushing everyone away. She's been yelling at Richard and talking to him like he doesn't even exist. The last time Richard tried talking to her, she was thinking of killing herself.

"I'm going to try to talk to Raven" Kori spoke softly after a long pause over the phone. "Okay. Tell her that I want to talk to her. I don't know if you know what I'm going through" Richard tried hard to keep himself from crying, but it wasn't a good attempt. "Okay" Kori said softly. She went to her computer and signed in. 'Good, she's on too.' Kori started a chat with her.

Kori: Richard needs ur help

Raven: y?

Kori: because he says u know at he's going through

Raven: i'm not the best person to talk to about this

Raven: i can't settle my on issues

Raven: let alone his issues

Kori: he says ur the only 1 he can talk to about this

Raven: he has u

Kori: people need more than one shoulder to lean on sometimes

Raven: I told u, I'm not the person to talk to about this stuff

Kori: HE'S AFRAID TO KILL HIMSELF!

Kori: I KNO NEITHER OF US WANT THAT 2 HAPPEN!

Raven: I don't know at 2 do

Kori: he's afraid

Kori: he's in pain. He doesn't want 2 take medication because he's afraid he might overdose

Raven: …..

Kori: he needs more than one shoulder to lean on right now

Raven: I have to go

Raven signed off. "Richard, I know I'm not much help in this situation. I feel terrible that I can't do anything" Kori tried to talk kindly to him. "It's okay. I shouldn't have called. I didn't mean to put all this stuff on you. I'm sorry. I…I just shouldn't have called. Are you gonna be on later?" Richard asked. "Yes" Kori replied softly. She felt really bad for him. She doesn't know how badly her closest friend's, nearly boyfriend, life is. She just doesn't know what to do. "I'll call you later. Bye" Richard hung up the phone. Raven signed back on. Kori jumped on the opportunity to talk to her.

Kori: Richard needs help. I can't do this on my own

Kori: he wants to kno that ur not mad at him, and not talk to him like he's crap

Raven: I'M NOT MAD HIM!

Kori: I kno u said that u hav ur own issues to worry about

Kori: but I can't help him by myself

Raven: I need some time. I gotta go

Raven signed off once more. Kori felt so down in the dumps right now. She felt helpless in this situation. She went to her computer and started typing a story. This story was about this real life situation happening to her. She substituted her friends with other characters that she made up. She titled this story "Shoulder to lean on."


End file.
